


Ours

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith and Derek daydream about their future children. (Rated T for brief mention of sex)





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments and reviews welcome.

Derek and Meredith gazed at each other with hazy eyes and lazy smiles, both trying to catch their breath. Round three of lovemaking had left them in a state of exhaustion and bliss.

Meredith moved to lay her head on Derek’s shining chest. She toyed with the moist hair there.

“What are you thinking?” Derek asked, rubbing circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

“I’m thinking… about our future children.”

“Yeah? Tell me about them,” Derek prompted.

“We’ll have two. A boy and a girl. The boy, Lucas, will look just like you, but he’ll have my smile. He’ll love the outdoors, and he’ll beg you to take him fishing every weekend. He’ll be wild, but he’ll be polite and sweet. The girl, Carly, will be the perfect combination of us. She’ll be a tomboy and fight her big brother about going fishing with you. She’ll be brave and assertive and independent. Strong. They’ll both be inquisitive and intelligent and will drive us nuts with all of their questions.”

Derek hummed and kissed the top of her head. “That sounds perfect. Their names will be Thomas and Morgan, though.”

Meredith picked her head up and tilted it to look at Derek. “Thomas and Morgan? Seriously?”

“Lucas and Carly?” he challenged.

Meredith laid her head back down on his chest. “Okay, you have a point.”

Derek chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. “Whatever their names are, they’ll be the best kids in the world. Because they’ll be ours.” He could feel the corner of Meredith’s mouth turn up against his chest as she smiled.

“Ours,” she echoed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> (I actually like the names Lucas, Carly, Thomas, and Morgan. They just don't seem like names Meredith and Derek would both go for.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
